


you had me at meow

by strayfairies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, han jisung - Freeform, hanjisungxminho, kpop, lee minho - Freeform, minsung - Freeform, soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayfairies/pseuds/strayfairies
Summary: When Lee Minho said he liked cats, he didn't mean furries, but maybe the cute cosplaying cat boy next door isn't as bad as he thought.(this is just a little cringe blurb T-T)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	you had me at meow

Lee Minho let out a soft sigh as he pushed the slightly fading silver key into the door of his small flat, It had been a long day of practicing at the studio and he was exhausted. He jingled the key several times before twisting the knob open and walking into the apartment room. His cats pounced at him, jumping from all of their comfy positions to nuzzle against his ankles. 

He chuckled, kneeling down to give them all a kiss and head pat. "Aw, you've missed me?" He tilted his head, babying his precious little darlings, "Or are you guys just hungry?" He let out another sigh being erupting into a loud yawn. His muscles ached, maybe he shouldn't have gone so hardcore today? But if he didn't he would be behind, and he couldn't he had to be at the top, or else he'd be replaced. 

Dancing was everything to him, he loved feeling the beat, the flooding emotion of being out of control yet in control as well. The feel of leaping against the floor and reaching for the moon, landing against the shimmery shining stars. 

That's all his life was; dance, cats, food and occasionally going to a party his friends dragged him to. Sure it sounded boring, but he was content. It was a simple yet pleasing lifestyle and although he always lusted for a life of adventure, he liked it this way.


End file.
